Waiting for December
by slash-leo
Summary: slashingleo. Draco clearly tells Lucius that he wants nothing to do with the dark lord and hating mudbloods. So Lucius takes matters in to his own hands and tricks Draco. Now Harry Potter is locked in his dungeon and they have no way out until December.
1. Prelude

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy . . . yet.

Story talk: I'm not really sure where I am going to go with this nor am I sure that I am going to finish it so please do not become to attached. But I will try. This will probably be reasonably short. I hope enjoy it.

Authoress Ramble: I went to TeePee last night. TeePee is this like a dance club for the seventh and eighth graders in our school district and last night they hosted a dance for the highschool. I wasn't going to go then my friend called and beg me and I was all like 'fne if I must.' Well I went and I swear I was going to kill her. The place was full of freshmen. Sorry to any freshmen that may be reading this, but it was seriously scary. Our freshmen are completely insane. They were jumping all over the place and they did this Jewish dance thing, which I somehow got stuck doing as well. I was like you all are crazy.

Moral of this ramble: The class of 2008 is insane.

Title: Waiting for December

Summery: Draco realizes that he has been living his life wrong wants to change his ways. Well Lucius will have none of this. He tricks Draco into helping to capture the famous Harry Potter. Draco can save Harry, but not until December. Friendship isn't the only thing that develops as they wait for December.

Chapter: 1

"Time to get up. Rise and shine. Come on wake up. . . . . The gods dammit get out of bed this instance." Draco woke to a loud thud. Upon opening his eyes his realized he was what made the loud thud. Draco looked up from the floor to find his mother standing over him hands on her hips.

"Bloody hell woman! What do you want? Have you not realized that it is Saturday?" Draco said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"It is proper to wake up at six regardless of the day."

"We've already had this discussion. I don't care what you think is proper and I do what I want privately as long as I do what you want publicly. You know I am pretty sure that my room is a private place, so go away because I am going back to sleep."

"Yes that was the agreement we made. Damn your grandfather for giving his vast fortune to you. But that is not why I came to get you. Your father needs to speak with you."

"If he is going to try to convince me to go not go against Voldemort he is wasting his time."

"I believe he is through try to convince you to do that. I was lead to believe that he is going to talk with you about how you will keep your secret from the dark lord."

"Fine I will be down I a few minutes. Now leave."

A few months ago Draco was shown the sheer ignorance of all his beliefs. He had been 'in love' with a muggle. Of course he hadn't realized she was a muggle until after he got to know her, but when he did find out he could not see the sense in leaving her because she wasn't a witch. When that happened Draco began to question all the beliefs he was raised with. He questioned everything he had ever been taught. Draco realized that he didn't hate muggles and that he didn't want to follow Voldemort. He also realized that he never was physically attracted to the muggle that he had been 'in love' with. Or any other girl for that matter. He told his father all of those things and more. Lucius was perturbed to say the least.

However, as angry as Lucius was he couldn't do anything to Draco. You see Draco's grandfather loved Draco dearly and despised Lucius as well as Narcissa. When Draco was five his grandfather passed away, leaving his entire fortune to Draco. Since Draco was a minor though his parents were to tend to the money until Draco reached the age of seventeen. The only reason that Lucius and Narcissa had money was because they were using the money that Draco had received. And the manor they were staying in also belonged to Draco. As did everything in the manor.

There was no way around this for Draco's parents. If they disowned Draco ( like they had wanted to.) they lost the money and the house. If they killed Draco (like they wanted to.) they lost everything as well. The money and house would then go to a randomly chosen wizarding family. They had come to an agreement. Draco could act however he wanted to by privately, but when he made public appearances he must be the Malfoy he was raised to be. They decided that public appearances did not include how he acted around his peers, but Draco had to censor himself somewhat in their presence.

Draco finished getting dressed and walked down to see his father. Without knocking Draco opened the door. Lucius was sitting at his desk turned to the side. On the floor on the side of the desk there were a pair of feet, bottom up. Lucius's eyes widened for a moment before he quickly regained his composure.

"Thank you Bethany. I will call you again the next time I need my shoes shined" The tall red-headed maid stood up and brushed off her skirt, not that there was much material to brush off. That's what happens when Lucius is put in charge to uniforms.

Before the maid could walk out of the room Draco pointed the side of his mouth and said, "You missed some."

"Knock before you enter my room."

"Actually this is my room and as you told me before I educated myself on the true ownership of this house, 'This is my house I will knock if I want to.'. Now what did you so rudely wake me up for."

"We need to discuss how we are going to hide your betrayal."

"You cannot betray someone you were never loyal to."

"We are not have that argument right now. The fact is you have to make him think otherwise, because if you don't than he will kill you and neither of us want that. You plan to befriend the Granger girl and her friends correct?"

"I planned on befriending Granger and Potter. Why?"

"Well I think what would be best is if you try to befriend Potter before school is in session and you tell the dark lord that you are doing it to acquire information. '

"If I hear anything I will not tell you." Draco said angrily.

"No you misunderstand me. The information you give us does not have to be real."

"I see."

"We have Potter's address, I want you to go today. Now go get ready."

"Fine." Draco stood up and walked out, as soon as the door shut a smile spread across Lucius's face.

"My lord will be very pleased and Draco has no idea what's coming."


	2. Draco's Visit

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Story Talk: This chapter is pretty short sorry about that but it was all I had time for. There are probably a lot of grammatical errors. I didn't have time to edit. Sorry about those the next one will hopefully be better.

Chapter 2

Draco's Visit

Number 4 Privet Drive was not that difficult to find. It amused Draco that the Dark Lord and his minions had been looking for it for so long.

Draco wasn't really sure that what his father was telling him was true. Sure he didn't want Draco dead (because of the money issue.), but he wouldn't go out of his way like this. At least Draco didn't think he would. He was sure he would be locked 'in hiding' if the Dark Lord found out. But his father said that this was for his benefit. He told Draco everything he needed to do and everything he should have expected. Lucius told him that Harry's family was awful, but Draco didn't really think much of it because Lucius hated all muggles.

Draco knocked on the door then took a step back to be polite. A few seconds later the door opened and a plump man opened the door. Draco tried his best not to look disgusted by the man's obesity.

"Who are you?" The fat man asked rudely.

"I am Draco Malfoy."

"What do you want?" The fat man asked narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to appear scary. It wasn't working.

"I would like to speak with Harry Potter." Draco said simply. The fat man's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"You're one of them aren't you?"

"One of who?"

"GET OUT! STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!" The man was turning purple as he slammed the door in Draco's face. Draco could hear him continue to yell inside.

"Boy get down here. NOW!" His voice floated through the open window. Draco heard someone walking down the steps and then what sounded like someone being slammed into a wall. "What do you think you are doing inviting your freak friends to our house?"

"I didn't invite anyone I swear." Draco listened closer, the voice sounded like Potter's.

"Don't lie to me boy."

"I didn't invite anyone." It was Potter and he sounded terrified. Draco wondered how Harry could be so afraid of the big fat man when it seemed that he had no fear otherwise.

"The next time one of your freaks come to this house you're going in the cupboard until it's time for you to leave."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Go mow the lawn."

"Yes sir." Draco heard what he assumed was Potter fall to the floor.

"And after that you need to make my dinner."

" Yes sir." Draco heard footstep coming toward the door. He jumped into the bushes that sat on the side of the porch just in time. He looked up to see Potter being nearly thrown out of the house. As Potter got up he saw that the raven-haired boy had a black eye and a red hand print around his neck.

Draco quietly moved out of the bushes. He may have been nearly disowned but he was not about to announce his presence from inside the bushes. Just because he wasn't so anti-muggle didn't mean he wasn't vain.

Once Draco was on the porch he cleared his throat. Drawing Potter's attention. Potter looked up. Upon seeing Draco his eyes narrowed and anger spilled across his face. Potter turned his hands to fist and stormed up to Draco. Draco thought for sure he was going to get hit. But Potter didn't touch him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Is this some kind of prank? I should have known it was you, who else would be such a jackass." Potter said in a barley controlled whisper.

"Sorry to disappoint you Potter, but this was not the plan. And how the hell would I have known that my visit would have caused you to get your ass kicked. Not to mention if that was the plan then I would not have been able to find your house seeing as how anyone that wishes to cause you danger is unable to locate this house. Smart man, Dumbledore." Potter looked completely taken aback and it amused Draco so he continued.

"As for why I am here. I am here to offer you my hand again in a less arrogant and condescending manner. Though I don't think that I can befriend Weasley still. However I can be . . . nice." Potter raised his eyebrows, and gave Draco an disbelieving look.

"Get out Malfoy, you're not funny." Potter turned his back to the blonde and headed for the shed.

"Don't walk away from me Potter." Draco called after him. Potter rounded on Draco with an angry look in his eyes.

"You want to humiliate me in front of the whole school or is it that you want to turn me over to Voldemort? Huh just tell me so we can end this little game."

"I already told you I want us . . . to be friends."

" And I am supposed to believe that out of nowhere you want to be friends. You have hated me since we first met. You have screwed me over some many times and never cared and now you want to be friends. I'm sorry I am a bit suspicious, but I usually don't have my sworn enemies asking to be my friend. You always hated me so why now?" Potter was practically yelling by time he finished.

"If I remember correctly, and I do, it was you who denied my friendship first year. So don't tell me I never wanted to be friends with you." Draco countered.

"So why come back after you made it clear that you didn't care?" Potter nearly yelled back. Draco took a breath.

"Because I was angry with you because you hurt my pride, but I don't care about pride anymore. I don't care about muggles anymore. And I don't care about this petty fight." Draco stuck out his hand. "I am Draco Malfoy and I would like you, Harry Potter, to be my friend." Potter looked at the hand then back up to Draco's face before reaching out and putting his tan hand in the pale one.

"I am Harry Potter and I except your offer for friendship, Draco Malfoy."

Reviewers: Thanks so much for the response. Sorry it took so long I have been so busy and I seemed to have stumbled upon a case of writers block. However I am back now. To get out the chapters to my other fics faster I will not be responding to any reviews until I post the next chapter, but they are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Deceived

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one because I am poor and nobody has discovered my amazing talents. Yep that's it.

Story Talk: I am trying really hard to keep them in character, but it is not working all that well. So bare with me. Harry and Draco being in love and Harry and Draco being in character is kind of an oxymoron. I love that word.

Authoress Ramble: I went to see Amityville Horror, or however it's spelled Horror and now I am scared out of my mind. My friends say I am a pussy, which is ridiculous because one of the 'friends' that said something slept with her light on for two weeks after seeing The Grudge. The night I saw it I didn't get to sleep until three and I slept like crap last night I woke up four times and my dreams have been insane. They are like borderline scary. I'm never actually really scared, but things are chasing me and stuff. It's really weird and last night I was at home by myself. I hate being scared. Mostly because it's illogical. I mean I slept in my room with the lights off years before I saw the movie and nothing happened. So what is me seeing something that happened somewhere else going to change what happens in my own room. IT WON'T. Yet last night I slept with the light on. /pout/

Chapter 3

Deceived

"Let's go somewhere else. That fat man is freaky." Harry smiled a bit, but it quickly disappeared.

"I can't go. I have to mow the lawn." With a wave of Draco's hand the lawn was completely mowed and the bushes trimmed.

"Dinner is on the table too." Harry stared at Draco for awhile not really sure what to think.

"Okay. There's a park a few blocks away we can go there."

"That's fine." Harry led Draco down the street to the park not really sure what to say. "What is a park?" Harry looked at Draco with a smile it was cute, him not knowing what a park was.

"It's well I don't really know how to explain it because you probably won't know anything that describes a park either." Harry said with a laugh. They turned a corner giving them a view of the park. "That is a park."

"What's with all the kids?"

"Parks are known for entertaining younger kids."

"I hate kids." Harry shook his head and went over to the swings and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Swinging."

"Is this really what muggles do for fun?" Draco asked sitting on the swing next to Harry.

"Sometimes." As Draco began to mimic Harry's motions and started moving back and forth he noticed that the park was suddenly much quieter. Immediately he stopped swing.

"Do people usually leave around this time so quickly?" Harry looked up and around. It wasn't that dark yet, but it was near dinner time. However the fact that they were all leaving at once was weird.

"Not usually, but I'm sure it's a coincident."

"I'm not so sure." As the last mother and children stepped out of the park Draco had a thought. "Get up we have to go."

"Why?" Harry asked. He had stopped moving his legs, but he hadn't stopped swinging completely. Draco grabbed the swing and yanked Harry off of it when he could grab him.

"Just trust me we have to-" Then Draco saw what he was afraid of. Lucius walked out from behind a bush with a sinister smile on his face.

"Good work son." Draco shook his head unable to believe his father tricked him like he did.

"What!" Harry yanked his hand out of Draco's.

"It's not-"

"Stupitfy!" Harry felt himself fall to the ground unable to soften the fall with his hands.

"What the hell are you doing!" Harry heard Draco yell.

"I am helping you prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord." Lucius answered calmly.

"And as I told you before-"

"I don't care what you told me. You needed something to prove you loyalty and you weren't doing it well enough." Lucius gave Draco a portkey and sent him home before he could argue further. Then collect Harry and took his own portkey straight to his dungeons.

The dungeons were cold and damp. The stones freezing against Harry's skin. He felt Lucius's hand on his mouth and a warm substance run down his throat. As he listened to Lucius walk away everything started to slowly disappear until there were no lights, no cold, and no steps.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

When Harry woke up the stone floor seemed softer and less cold. Upon moving his head he found that he had a pillow. Harry sat up and looked around him. There was a blanket under him and over him. Some warmer clothes were on a table, that he wasn't sure was there before, as well as some food.

As Harry reached for the food he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he jumped back pushing himself against the wall.

"It's just me." Draco said upon seeing Harry's fear.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Harry spat.

"It should."

"Ha. You're the reason I am in here and you expect me to trust you?"

"I am not the reason you are in here." Draco said angrily. "Everything I said to you was true. I had no idea that my father would come and do what he did."

"I'm sure."

"I tried to get you to leave didn't I? If I wanted you to be caught I would have just left you."

" . . ."

"The potion Lucius gave you is going to affect the strength in your legs, but if you stay in those shorts you will die down here. Let me help you change." Harry look at Draco unbelievingly. He tried to stand, but found that he could only get as far as his hands would push him.

Harry let himself fall back to the ground and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt movement. Draco was grabbing the clothes of the table looking at Harry with sadness.

"Here." Draco said handing Harry the long sleeve shirt and hoodie that he had brought him. Harry set them on his lap and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his tan muscles. Draco found himself unable to look away as Harry uncovered himself and he almost whined aloud when Harry recovered himself.

When Harry was finished he lifted his arms up toward Draco like a child wanting to be picked up. Harry wouldn't look at Draco as he asked for this help. Draco lifted Harry to his feet thinking that there was no way that a sixteen year old boy should be that light.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck to keep himself standing. Draco was helping hold him up as much as he could by holding Harry around his waist.

"Okay there are two ways we can try this. I can stand behind you and hold you up and you can do everything or you can stay the way you are now and I can." Draco said softly.

"I can put them on myself just keep me standing."

"Okay." Draco grabbed the pants and moved so that Harrys back was facing his front. He then hooked his arms under Harry's and supported the other boy as he began to undress himself.

Harry got as far as pushing his pants halfway down his thighs before he couldn't do anymore.

"I can't." Harry said reluctantly. Draco didn't say anything. He moved himself back around to face Harry, who wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco got Harry's pants off, but Harry couldn't lift his legs high enough to get the other pants on.

"If I lay you down I can do it." Harry nodded. Draco laid Harry down and slid on Harry's pants, moving his way up Harry's legs as the pants did. By time he was done he was straddling Harry's upper thighs and staring into his green eyes.

Harry's eyes held such sadness and fear and he looked broken, which made Draco think that Harry had been broken long ago. And he hated it.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Draco was a bit shock by the question, so he stayed silent for a while.

"I am buying you as much time as I can. I talked them into using you for ransom and I delayed the Dark Lord's arrival some more so you should have a few weeks before he gets here."

"Why won't you just take me out of here?"

"I'm waiting for December."

"Wh-" Harry began to say, but he was cut short by the dungeon door slamming open. Draco flew off of Harry and slammed himself into the wall. He was rubbing his back as Lucius reached the last step.

Upon seeing Draco and Harry's new clothes Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Tending to the prisoner Draco?"

"You can follow your owners straight to hell, but I am not going with you."

"Our Lord-"

"Your lord."

"Will be here in three weeks, because of some difficulties, in that time you better find some respect or else you will find yourself dead."

"Aw how sweet of you to care. I wish I had a reason to keep you alive, I don't do I. Interesting. I would be nice if I were you."

"He will kill you."

"Actually I am a bit more important to him." Lucius glared at Draco for a while as though trying to read his mind.

"I do not know what you have on him, but I will find out and I will make myself more important then we will see who needs to worry about whom."

"I doubt it. Now if you could start make the counter potion to the potion you gave him I think I can eat."

"I am not going to make the counter potion."

"Then you can start watching your money wither away to nothing. As of right now I am fasting."

"When the Dark Lord kills that stupid boy and I get my rewards you will be the first person I kill."

"Then it's a good thing you picked the loser. You can bring the potion up to my room." Draco said the last to his father's back. When the door shut Draco turned to Harry who looked at him shocked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you we're friends. I'm going to help you as much as I can."

"If you have the control like you say you do than why can't you get me out of here."

"Just because Voldemort won't kill me doesn't mean he won't do everything short of that. If I am missing limbs then I will never be able to get you out. Now let me help you up." Harry grabbed the hand that Draco offered and Draco hauled him to his feet the way he had before. Pausing he realized that he couldn't very well move holding Harry the way he was.

"I'm going to have to carry you."

"Where?"

"My room. If you stay down here you'll get sick. You won't be able to run when you are sick. We need to keep you health as long as we can." Draco turned so that he could pick Harry and quickly slipped one arm behind the other boys back and one under his knees.

"You really want me in your room?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't mind and it's not like you can stay in some other room Lucius will get to you."

"Oh." Harry said tightening his hold around Draco's neck.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"You know it's a good thing you are so light. Carry you all the way up here would have been hell." Draco sad once they had reached his room.

"That's an optimistic view." Harry mumbled.

"What's there to be pessimistic about?"

"Nothing." Harry said laying down on the bed where Draco had set him. His eyes were closed so he could not see Draco's curious look.

Draco sat for a while in the silence thankful when he heard Harry's breathing deepen. He walked over to his fireplace and threw in some flew powder.

"Information." He called. After a few seconds a head appeared in his fire.

"Hello this is information who would you like to contact today?"

"Hermione Granger please."

"Please stick your head in the fire and hold while I connect you." The head said in the fake pleasant voice that it always had. Draco placed his head in the fire and waited. Not too long after the voice came again without the head.

"I am sorry the fireplace that you can dialed is not connected to the network. Information suggests to try muggle means or owl. Have a nice day." Draco huffed as he pulled his head from the fire.

Draco headed over to his desk and wrote a letter to Hermione asking to connect herself to the network and to contact him with his owl when she had done so. He insured her that he meant no harm and made a note of the importance. Then he sent his owl off with the letter and lay down on his couch with a book to wait for his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Story Talk:

Authoress Ramble:

Chapter 3

A knock on the door drew Draco's attention away from his book. Looking over to Harry he saw that the boy was still asleep, before he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Here's the potion." Lucius spat.

"Drink it." Draco demanded. The potion was dark blue just like it was supposed to be, but that didn't mean that it wasn't messed with.

"Draco you don't know what affect this potion could have on me since I haven't had the first potion."

"Your right. Here." Draco replied handing Lucius the potion that Harry had taken. Lucius flexed his jaw and threw his potion on the ground and took the potion that Draco handed him. He took a seat on the ground before downing the potion. After a few moments Lucius pulled another vial of dark blue liquid out of his pocket and took a sip. After a few moments he stood up and shoved the vial into Draco's hand before walking off without another word.

When Draco returned to his room he found his owl sitting on his desk with a letter in his beak.

"Good girl." He cooed handing his owl some treats out of a box he kept on his desk, before opening the letter.

_To contact me just say Hermione Granger I am awaiting your call._

_Hermione_

Draco walked over to his fireplace and tried again to contact Hermione. This time he found himself looking into an extravagant living room that reminded him very much of his own.

The blonde was about to get angry when he saw Hermione walk into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry have you been here long?"

"No, I just flooed." Draco said surprised that Hermione was actually here. "Is this your house?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I ask you to floo me elsewhere?"

"I just- I never pictured you as a person with money."

"Both of my parents are dentists. Doctors of any kind usually make pretty good money. I assume that you didn't come here to find out about me what do you want?"

"I wanted your side to know that Potter is safe."

"How do you know about Harry?"

"My father made the capture."

"His with you?" Draco nodded. "What the hell? You expect me to just believe that his safe? Your dad send you to do this so he could get his ransom?" Hermione was furious.

"No! I'm calling you so that you don't do something stupid. There is no way that you will be able to get through all the wards my father has up alive and now that we have Potter there will be deatheaters surrounding the property. You will lose to many people trying to save him. I can get him out of here by December without risking anyone."

"Am I supposed to believe you?"

"Look you'll just have to take my word for now. I can open up a time slot for you to come in and not only take him, but to get Voldemort as well. I just can do it until December twelfth."

"So you just woke up today found Harry in your house and decided that you want to save him or what?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fine then tell me this. Why can't you just floo Harry here now?"

"Because I don't want to die. Also I can almost guarantee you'll get Voldemort in December. Look run it by Dumbledore and contact me. I promise that I can keep him safe."

"I want to know he is safe before I do."

"Give me an hour and you can floo here." Hermione thought about it for awhile then nodded.

"Alright an hour."

Draco pulled his head out of the fire place. Harry was still asleep, but Draco wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. The blonde desperately needed a shower and he didn't want to leave Harry alone, but the potion that Lucius gave Harry took a lot of energy out of him. Draco decided not to wake him and went to check the locks on all of his windows and the door. He added extra protection spells around those as well as around his bed, before he went to take his shower.

As Draco stepped into his shower he went over the rough draft of the plan he had. The plan Draco had would take a lot of lying; mostly to Voldemort's side. However Harry wouldn't know that Draco was lying to them and if he found out things could go badly. Draco couldn't risk telling him though. He knew that Harry was bad at Occlumency.

Draco knew a lot more than he should have known. That was why Voldemort needed him so much. Also Voldemort thought that only Draco could kill Harry. But Draco knew it wasn't true. He had been planning on turning from the dark side for a long time. So he planted information and clues that led Voldemort in the wrong direction. Nothing could be linked to Draco except for the pointless things. Voldemort was hoping that one day Draco would come upon something of great importance. The truth was he had and had let other's discover the wrong thing. They did get rewarded, but they were also heavily punished when the truth came up.

No one but Draco knew the reason Voldemort hadn't gotten further in the amount of time he had. Draco sent him in so many wrong directions, that he was chasing his tail more then he chased Harry's. For someone so powerful Voldemort, was extremely gullible. Which was good for Harry because it was probably the only thing saving him from the final show down with Voldemort. Draco used to say that it was the only thing saving him period, but those few times that Voldemort had gotten on and stayed on track long enough to get to Harry, Harry proved himself and held his ground.

Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before going to the door and looking to make sure Harry was still alone and asleep. He was. Not trusting anyone who would be in the house Draco rushed to get dressed and magically dried his hair.

Draco walked back into his room pulling the vial out of his pocket and lifted the protection charms from his bed.

"Harry." He said giving Harry's shoulder a small shake. "Harry wake up." Harry's eyes fluttered open and filled with surprise before he remembered everything that had happened.

"Ugh." Harry closed his eyes again and covered his head with his arms.

"Come on you need to take this." Draco said trying to pry Harry's arms away from his face.

"What is it?" Came Harry's muffled reply.

"It's the counter potion, so you can move your legs again." Harry moved his arms and let Draco feed him the potion. "We need to wait a few minutes. I made Lucius test it, but I don't trust him. Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll get some clothes for you." Draco looked at his watch. "Granger will be here in about thirty minutes." Harry shot up.

"Hermione's coming here? Will it be safe for her?"

"Yes and Yes. While you're in the shower I am going to ward everything, it will be fine."

"Am I going back with her?"

"No. Not yet at least and I hope not ever." Harry gave Draco a questioning look. "If you go home with Hermione tonight and most likely any other time I will die for letting you go. I know that you probably don't care about my life, but I do. I'm not risking your life by attempting to save mine, so you're going to stay."

"Okay." Draco looked taken aback, by Harry's response.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I don't want you risking yourself to save me. I don't want another person dying because of me." Draco was silent for a moment. He was surprised that Harry cared at all.

"I won't die."

"Good."


End file.
